1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to wire-harness connection for use in automobiles, and particularly to a lever-coupling-type connector in which a pair of female and male connectors are engaged or disengaged by a pivot lever.
2. Background Art
The lever-coupling-type connector (Japan Laid Open Hei 5-290921) has a pair of female and male connectors to be coupled with each other. The female connector is provided with a pivotable lever in which cam grooves are formed for respectively receiving driving pins provided in the male connector. In such a lever-coupling-type connector, the engagement or disengagement between the female and male connectors is carried out by forward or backward movement of the pins in the respective cam grooves by the pivot movement of the lever.
In this case, it is necessary for coupling these connectors together to engage the driving pins in advance with the respective open ends of the cam grooves. Thus, it is also necessary to hold the open end of each cam groove at a location where the corresponding pin can be received therein. For this purpose, a spring for biasing the lever is required.
Accordingly, the structure of the above lever-coupling-type connector must be complicated due to such a spring and a mechanism necessary for holding it, thereby to raise the assembly cost.